hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy Movie - Sacred Awakening of Magic
The Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy Movie - Sacred Awakening of Magic is an adult animated science fantasy action-comedy feature film based on the television series of the same name , which in turn, it was based on the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls spin-off toyline of the 2010 toyline relaunch by Hasbro. The film is part of the Hasbro/Hollowfox Humanoidverse film series that connects to the TV shows, due to this, this will take place between Seasons 3 and 4. The film is directed by David Silverman (The Simpsons Movie, Monsters Inc.) alongside current supervising directors Asaph Fipke (Slugterra, League of Super Evil) and Hiroyuki Imaishi (Space Patrol Luluco, Kill la Kill), and written by show developers Aaron Montalvo and Greg Weisman (Young Justice, Gargoyles), current co-showrunner Dan Harmon (Community, Rick & Morty), Dino Stamatopoulos (High School U.S.A., Anomalisa), Seth Grahame-Smith (The LEGO Batman Movie, The Hard Times of RJ Berger), David Slack (Teen Titans, APB), David X. Cohen (Futurama, The Simpsons), Dan Sterling (The Interview, King of the Hill), Merriwether Williams (SpongeBob Squarepants) and Warren Ellis (G.I. Joe: Resolute, Castlevania). The cast from the television series will reprise their roles respectively alongside guest performances by Natalia Dyer (Stranger Things), Zach Callison (Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Steven Universe), T.C. Carson (Final Destination 2, God of War), Ian McShane (Game of Thrones), Taye Diggs (Empire), Ariana Grande (Victorious), Sia (My Little Pony: The Movie) and Michael Fassbender (X-Men films) The film is produced by Allspark Pictures, Starburns Industries, DHX Media, K/O Paper Products, Arad Animation and Ivanna The Movie with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Aniplex and Kadokawa with animation by Trigger, Titmouse, Production I.G, Boulder Media and Rough Draft Studios with co-distribution by Twentieth Century Fox and Annapurna Pictures (in contrast to the Anthro Bunraku films co-distributed by Paramount Pictures). It is released on June 28, 2018 worldwide release in theatres 3D, and IMAX 3D/2D, and then re-released on August 31, 2018 with the Aniplex Dub's theatrical release the next day. Production Hollowfox Entertainment announced that a film will be possible with MGM and Hasbro Studios. In 2016, it has been greenlit for a release around 2017 and 2018. Cara DeLevigne was supposed to do the voice of Athena, but she dropped out of the project with Natalia Dyer replacing her. Co-developer Greg Weisman will be an executive producer alongside Michael Vogel and Jayson Thiessen among others including Hasbro executives Brian Goldner and Stephen Davis. Allspark Pictures and Ivanna The Movie will be the main production of the movie alongside Arad Productions, Starburns Industries, and K/O Paper Products while Trigger, Titmouse, Production I.G., Boulder Media and Rough Draft Studios will animate the movie. Series' supervising director Hiroyuki Imaishi will direct the movie alongside David Silverman, as they announced that he will mainly direct the movie. Asaph Fipke will also direct the movie alongside Silverman and Imaishi. The film will take place during and between Season 3 and 4.Montalvo said that there will be movie-exclusive characters, such as Athena (voiced by Natalia Dyer), Blaze (voiced by Zach Callison) and Necromanthys (voiced by TC Carson). Taye Diggs (Empire, My Little Pony: The Movie), Michael Fassbender (X-Men, Assassin's Creed) and Ian McShane (Kung Fu Panda, Game of Thrones) will make their appearances in the film with Fassbender voicing Light Strife, Diggs reprising his role as Capper from the MLP movie and later on, Songbird Serenade from My Little Pony: The Movie will appear in the film with Sia reprising her role as her. Ariana Grande is cast as a new character named Starling Bravura who "will sing a song with Songbird Serenade and Coloratura". Lena Hall is set to reprise her role as Coloratura in the film. Titmouse's Antonio Canobbio announces that Kosicka's design for the characters will be established into the film with 5% changes in animation with Nicole Gauss and Yuji Kaneko as art directors. Stephen F. Windon (G.I. Joe: Retaliation, Fast and Furious) and Anthony Di Ninno (My Little Pony: The Movie, Sausage Party) will be involved as visual consultants. Story A young girl coming from a doomed tribe of sacred kings and queens arrive to the Equestrian States after being exiled from a kingdom to protect a magical device that brings an awakening to a powerful upgrade to the magic around the Equestrian States. As Celestia and Luna were aware of the situation, Twilight Sparkle and the gang vows to protect Athena for the sake of sacred magic, as they befriend her. Cast *Tara Strong (English) / Aya Hirano (Japanese) as Twilight Sparkle *Matt Hill (English) / Tetsuya Kakihara (Japanese) as Applejack *Rebecca Shoichet (English, Dub A) / Ayumi Fujimura (Japanese) as Sunset Shimmer *Vincent Tong (English, Dub A) / Masakazu Morita (Japanese) as Flash Sentry *Kelly Sheridan (English, Dub A) / Arisa Ogasawara (Japanese) as Starlight Glimmer *Ian Hanlin (English, Dub A) / Shinji Kawada (Japanese) as Sunburst *Natalia Dyer (English) / Ayaka Sasaki (Japanese) as Athena *Zach Callison (English) / Yukari Kokubun (Japanese) as Flame *Aaron Montalvo (English) / Yuki Kaji (Japanese) as Jasper Geronimo *L.C. (English) / Ai Kayano (Japanese) as Azure Quartz *Drew Nelson (English, Dub A) / Ryota Osaka (Japanese) as Rainbow Blitz *Andrea Libman (English, Dub A) / Aya Suzaki (Japanese) as Pinkie Pie and Aoi Yuki (Japanese) as Fluttershy *Tabitha St. Germain (English, Dub A) / Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) as Rarity and Ami Koshimizu (Japanese) as Vice-Principal Luna **St. Germain (English, Dub A) / Yuki Kuwahara (Japanese) also voices Baby Flurry Heart *Brad Swaile (English, Dub A) / Noriaki Sugiyama (Japanese) and Cathy Weseluck (English, Dub A) / Sachi Kokuryu (Japanese) as Spike **Weseluck (English, Dub A) / Mami Horikoshi (Japanese) also voices Major Mare *Nicole Oliver (English, Dub A) / Kikuko Inoue (Japanese) as Principal Celestia *John De Lancie (English, Dub A) / Yosuke Akimoto (Japanese) as Counselor Discord *Britt McKillip (English, Dub A) / Haruka Tomatsu (Japanese) as President Cadance *Andrew Francis (English, Dub A) / Mamoru Miyano (Japanese) as Shining Armor *T.C. Carson (English) / Riki Takeuchi (Japanese) as Necromanthys, a traitorous guard drunk with power who wants the energy of the gods to rule the land. *Michael Fassbender (English) / Shun Oguri (Japanese) as Light Strife, Athena's father. *Ian McShane (English) / Unsho Ishizuka (Japanese) as Cervas, a ruler from the skies and Athena's grandfather. *Taye Diggs (English) / Daimao "Pikotaro" Kosaka (Japanese) as Capper (from the MLP movie) *Sia (Japanese) / Aimer (Japanese) as Songbird Serenade *Ariana Grande (English) / Clara from ClariS (Japanese) as Starling Bravura, a first-timer in the music industry of the Equestrian States joining Coloratura and Songbird in the concert for the festival at Canterlot High School. *Lena Hall (English) / Eir Aoi (Japanese) as Coloratura *Olan Rogers (English) / Kappei Yamaguchi (Japanese) as Little Nacht *Michelle Creber (English, Dub A) / Kaori Ishihara (Japanese) as Apple Bloom *Claire Corlett (English, Dub A) / Yukari Tamura (Japanese) as Sweetie Belle *Brynna Drummond (English, Dub A) / Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese) as Babs Seed *Madeleine Peters (English, Dub A) / Aki Kanada (Japanese) as Scootaloo *Kathleen Barr (English, Dub A) / Kaori Mizuhashi (Japanese) as Trixie Lulamoon *Kazumi Evans (English, Dub A) / Minami Takayama (Japanese) as Octavia Melody *Jesse Nowack (English) / Yui Ishikawa (Japanese) as Vinyl Scratch *Patricia Drake (English, Dub A) / Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese) as Twilight Velvet *Eric Bauza (English) / Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) as Night Light Sparkle *Peter New (English, Dub A) / Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese) as Big Macintosh *Michael Donovan (English) / Unsho Ishizuka (Japanese) as Senator Starswirl II *Mindy Cohn (English) / Masako Nozawa (Japanese) as Hassenfeld Additional voices include Alex Zahara, Brian Froud, Jayson Thiessen, Samuel Vincent, Erin Fitzgerald, Nick Wolfhard, Cole Howard, Scott McCord, Michael Adamthwaite, Brent Miller, Jillian Michaels, Erin Matthews, Mark Oliver, Matt Ellis, Jocelyn Loewen, Kyle Rideout, Venus Terzo, Caitlynne Medrek, Alyson Court, Travis Turner, Marieve Herington and Caitlyn Bairstow. Info Short film A Simpsons short film named "Skinner & The Superintendent: School Problems" directed by David Silverman and written by Aaron Montalvo, Bill Oakley and Josh Weinstein (planned developers for an original Nerf/FurReal friends inspired series for the Humanoidverse) is attached to the film. It is based on the "22 Short Films About Springfield" focusing on Seymour Skinner and Gary Chalmers as they are going through another day in Springfield Elementary School, especially when Bart Simpson gets into his mischievous tendencies. The short is rated PG-13. Ratings * USA: R - Restricted for Pervasive Language, Strong Stylized Animated Violence, Grisly Violent Moments, Sexual Content, Sensuality and Brief Nudity, All Involving Teens. * CA: 18A (Overall), 16+ (Quebec) * UK: 15 - For Nudity, Sexual content, Violence, Adult themes and situations * AUS: MA15+ - Strong fantasy violence, sexual themes and strong language * JP: PG12 * RUS: 15+ Distributors Merchandise Hasbro, as always, is the toyline master partner for the film as numerous toys based on characters, sets, and props from the film were made by Hasbro, and a vast majority of the products was released on May 2018. The film has also made a few novel adaptations with Aaron Montalvo as executive producer and writer Gillian Berrow and Warren Ellis. Also tie-in comic books by Ellis, Berrow and Rob Porter is released in May 2018 with short stories to tie in with the film, as well as an extra behind-the-scenes based story by Montalvo. It is released by Udon Entertainment. In Japan, a tie-in anthology manga illustrated by Shigeto Koyama and Atsushi Nishigori and written by Yoji Enokido and Warren Ellis is published by Kadokawa Shoten under the Young Ace Seinen manga magazine. It is licensed by Viz Media in North and South America. Later characters will be on Harmony Unleashed: Equestria Campus Supremacy - CanterBrawlers, as planned by Midoringo and Bandai Namco Entertainment for a 2019 release. /Soundtrack/ Hasbro, Sparks & Shadows and Sony Music, in association with Aniplex, released its 2-disc soundtrack from the film including an original song named "Awakened to Shine" sung by Lena Hall, Sia and Ariana Grande. The score is composed by Bear McCreary and produced by Daniel Ingram and Keiichi Sotomura with additional composition by Blake Neely (The Flash) and Yuki Hayashi and Asami Tachibana (Gundam Build Fighters) and Minako Seki (Black Clover). It is supervised by Ingram, McCreary and Steve Kaplan. "Aniplex Dub" Release On the weekend of August 31, 2018, Fox, MGM, Aniplex and Hasbro re-released the film in theatres for a special 3-day time, on the same day, the original theatrical dub is re-released in 2D and 3D formats, then the Aniplex English Dub on September 1st, and September 2nd the Japanese Dubbed version with English subtitles, featuring a Sneak Preview for Season 4 of the television series. Home Video Release The movie was released on Digital HD (through iTunes, Amazon Video, Google Play and On Demand Cable Providers) on October 23, 2018 and a week later on DVD, Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and 4K Blu-ray on October 30, 2018, both with a "3D/2D/Aniplex Dub/DVD Combo Pack" as well as separate versions by both Fox and Aniplex of America. In the Blu-ray Aniplex Dub version, it contains an additional Japanese language audio version, Including TV Spots aired in Japan, commentaries from the Japanese cast, producer/writer/creator Aaron Montalvo and co-director Asaph Fipke. (The commentary will be the same in the OG dub home video release with the commentary with the English cast). On the Blu-ray/DVD release, it contains extras such as the commentary from the cast and crew, as well as an extra episode of the television series, the future of the Humanoidverse franchise, a making of the movie, bloopers and a sneak preview for the fourth season. Television Airings/Streaming Mostly due to MGM producing the series, it will air on Epix around 2019. This marks the second My Little Pony-based film to air on Epix, as well as the sixth Hasbro film to air on the network. It will simulcast with HCN Premium. Due to a new deal with Hulu and Amazon, Epix will stream the film, as well as HCN Play and HCN+. Trivia *This is the first theatrical film from the Humanoidverse to be distributed alongside MGM by Twentieth Century Fox, as the Anthro Bunraku movies were co-distributed by Paramount Pictures. **However, this is the only time ECS now is co-distributed by Fox as future films will be distributed solely domestically by MGM alongside eOne (worldwide) and Annapurna Pictures. Mostly due to the Disney-Fox merger and MGM returning to self-distribution with films such as Death Wish and Operation Finale. **Later on however, future films will be distributed by the newly revived United Artists Releasing, a joint venture of MGM, Annapurna and Orion. *Capper and Songbird Serenade are the only two characters from the My Little Pony 2017 feature film to appear in the film. Marking the second film to introduce characters from the My Little Pony movie to the installment, the first one being The Peninsula Project. *This is the final Japanese dubbed role by Unsho Ishizuka before his death on this year. Category:Movies Category:Franchise Category:Feature Film